


Strike the Hour

by averyfunnystory



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Gen, Late at night drabble.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyfunnystory/pseuds/averyfunnystory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee? The fun loving, goofy, clown- a killer? Hah. </p><p>As if.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike the Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: On the meteor, Pre-insanity. 
> 
> I wrote this at three in the morning on a school night 8) .....

"Karkat."

 

"Karkat."

 

"Hey."

 

"I don't know what's come over me."

 

"I just need you to die okay?"

Tick.

Words seemed to double over themselves, making it sound like twenty monotone recordings of it were played all at once. It made your ears ring loudly but you were able to hear almost everything around you. There was a clock, one that you don't remember ever seeing on this meteor, that ticked and ticked and ticked, it kept getting louder and louder until you could've sworn it morphed into a bell tower.  
Not only could you hear the sound of whimpering under the ticking but faintly you came make out the image of your familiars. The trolls you'd even call friends. They're hurt. And all their dimming eyes are set straight on you, silently screaming for the help you can't give. Panting also filled your ears and you're pretty sure that its does not belong to you- there are a pair of hands wrapped around your neck anyway, how could the heavy breathing belong to you? All that came from you was the panicked struggling and the look of your terrified expression.

Black. A shadow looked over you. Indigo glowing eyes were wide. Wide with the desire, no, the _thirst_  for death and destruction. A newly acquired thirst that has always been there but hidden by the one thing this shadow has needed all along. It's hard to accept that all he needed was this mind altering, barely consumable slime. Nothing cliché like friendship or love. But, you guess, neither of those truly exist. After all, it's just an idea, a thing that isn't natural but something that is programmed by what has surrounded you. The more you think about it, it makes more sense than none as to why someone, a friend you swore you loved, depended on a thing that is practically your mattress.

Tick, Tock, Tick Tock.

You tried to swallow down your tears but the long scrawny fingers coiled tightly around your neck easily stopped that. The blood was rushing to your head and your body's required amount of oxygen was quickly running short. The tears you held back slipped out, sliding down your cheeks and onto the colourfully stained wrist of your best friend. Mouthing the words 'Gamzee...Gamzee...Gamzee', those fluorescent eyes were dead set on nothing but your red ones; he probably didn't even see your mouth move.

He's acting strange.

Tick, Tock.

Besides the killing all your friends part he's not himself. His expression his stoic and blank. His eyes were open at a normal amount and his eyebrows relaxed. His jaw wasn't clenched. Gamzee's lips were sealed, not frowning, not smiling. All it was was just....blank. This fun loving, goofy, sopor eating clown is now nothing but a stone cold murderer. 'Why why WHY!' You tried to mouth words again but your sinking energy made it hard to even move your lips.

Another minute passed and the clock ticked on. Louder and louder- it was hurting your ears! The clarity in your sight was completely gone, all that you could see was the same blurred figure in front of you. You swayed where you stood until your knees gave out and the only support was the latter's hands tightly around you neck.

Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock.

Two minutes. Two minutes you've been holding your breath but now you hear your little heart slow down to a deadly soft pulse.

Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock, Tick.

Your head swam and swarmed around. It took you a second to realise your eyes have been closed.

Tock, Tick.

Your hearing lowered and lowered as your heart came to a steady stop.

Tick... Tick...

Your body went limp. And everything went blank. Only to see two shining indigo eyes in your mind...the clock struck the hour.

BONG.

 

BONG.

BO-

"Ahhh!"

You blinked and blinked until you got an eye full of the room around you. With ragged, quick looks you saw that you were back in your room on the meteor. Your breaths came out shallow and shaky. You're breathing. There's no hands around your neck except for your own, not believing that that whole thing was a dream. Not believing that you didn't in fact die. What a weird dream though...Gamzee? Gamzee the clown, killing someone, let alone you- his _best friend._

As if.


End file.
